Drew's Adventure
by Coryn
Summary: Drew has become...a pokemon! And he soon discovers that the only person left for him to go to is May! What will happen to Drew as he embarks on an adventure he can't even comprehend? Contestshipping Max X OC Chapter 9 up! NOT DEAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: May finds a pokemon outside in the rain one day and takes it in. She never realized the pokemon would be a close friend of hers...**

**Me: Hi. I'm the evil author that changed Drew into a pokemon. Now I want you all to guess what pokemon he becomes.**

**Ash: A pikachu?**

**May: A skitty!**

**Drew: Heck no!**

**Brock: An onix?**

**Max: A flygon?**

**Me: Nobody is even close! Well on with the story. No more guessing!**

**--------------------**

Drew was walking down a narrow alleyway while traveling around a city he had never seen before. It was called something that slipped his mind. He thought it was called Trans City or something. Nevermind that! He needed something to drink! He had been dehydrated for about 5 hours because there wasn't a vending machine or a cafe anywhere in sight! So he decided to explore a bit and what would ya know? A cafe in the middle o' nowhere! Drew ran as fast as he could, being dehydrated and all, towards the small empty building. Not a single person was in there except a man behind the counter with a twisted face and ragged clothing. He looked more zombie than person, let alone merchant. Drew walked up to him and the guy suddenly handed him a liquid in a bottle. Through the bottle, Drew could see the liquid was a weird blackish greyish color. He just ran out of the cafe and drank the whole bottle down until not a single drop is left. Drew was going to throw away the bottle in the trash can in the cafe but the building suddenly disappeared into thin air when he looked back(DUN DUN DUN!!!!). He just shrugged it off and threw the bottle in the nearest trash can. He walked through the city once again, now feeling a little bit better but a bit queasy. He held his stomach until he sat down on a bench somewhere. Sitting on the bench made him feel slightly better, and what him feel a bit more better was an inn right across the street. He ran into the hotel. Inside was the lobby room, flashing with lights and golden walls. The manager greeted him and gave him a key to his room. Drew felt queasy and a bit dizzy now once he got up there. His room was more luxurious than all the other hotels he'd been to on the road. That night he just fell asleep with the feeling.

Next morning 3:00 AM

The sun hadn't yet dawned over the horizon yet when Drew woke up,no longer having that queasy or dizzy feeling. He climbed off the bed, having a bit more trouble than he usually did. When he got off, a mirror stood infront of him. He looked in and what met his eyes horrored him so much he fainted. When he regained consciousness he realized why he had passed out in the first place. When he peered into the mirror he saw that,

"I'M A POKEMON?!?!?!?!?!" Drew growled as he looked at what pokemon he was. He was a short grey and black puppy with yellow eyes, a pinkish red nose, stubby canine teeth sticking out, and stubby legs. He had become a puppy pokemon. A puppy pokemon with instead of a red eye core(you know, where the color in your eyes are), he had emerald ones. He was a poochyena. He just growled and trotted out of his hotel room, leaving the manager in bewilderment. He ran through the city as fast as he could, that being really fast since he was a dog and everything. No trainer saw him fast enough to pull out a pokemon, battle,and catch him. He ran until he was out of the city and into the wild. At least there he had the silence to think. Other pokemon passed him by, some even bothering to say hello even though they knew he wasn't listening. Actually he was talking to himself in a low voice not actually thinking.

"So now I'm a poochyena...I guess this is what it's like to be a pokemon. I still have my own pokemon somewhere...probably lost in all this fur me. Better get used to this, it might be awhile before I change back or at least have found an antidote. I guess I'll visit the closest person I know that lives around here. Right now I'm in...hm. Interesting. I'm in Petalburg City. Exactly where May lives. Better get moving then." Drew muttered to himself, which actually sounded like a small growl, before leaving.After becoming a pokemon he had pokemon instincts such as sense of direction, weather changes, and other cool things that could be helpful to find his way. He just had to get used to using them all. He sniffed his way to a house not far from the brush he had been in. Just as quickly as he had blinked,the skies began to get gray.Soon, water droplets began falling. Then the heavy storm was brought in. Drew ran as fast as his stubby little legs could go and ran up to the door. He began scratching at the door for a little bit then ceased. He sat there, like a lost and lonely puppy, which he was. The door soon creaked open and out came May. May stared down at the little puppy and smiled serenely.

"Hey there little guy! You lost out here in the rain?" Drew nodded his small puppy head. May just picked him up from under his armpits and smiled again. "Then I'll take you in!" May stepped back into her house with Drew tucked in her arms, sleeping from the wild day. May just showed her dad, Norman, and her mom, Caroline, the lost puppy and they smiled back at her,which meant approval. May called her little brother Max down so he could see the new addition to their family.

"Hey Max! Come down here will ya?"May called from the foot of the stairs. Max came running down with a sad mood on his face. May knew something bad happened to him at school. "What's up Max? You look kinda down." May said. Max just nodded and answered.

"My best friend said she wouldn't be my best friend anymore." Max said in a sad tone of voice. May just frowned, then smiled again.

"Then you can see the new best buddy I got you! He doesn't have a name though..." May said showing Max the sleeping poochyena. Max just turned his frown upside down and patted the puppy's head.

"Let's name him Drew!" Max said as he just rubbed the pup's back. May cocked her head.

"Why?" May asked, bewildered as to why Max had named the new poochyena her rival's name. Max just closed his eyes and said:

"Because this poochyena's eyes are an emerald color, just like Drew's." Max said as he grabbed the sleeping poochyena and held him in his arms. May just noticed that and realized it was true.

"What kind of poochyena has green eyes?" May said to herself. She just shrugged and wished Max goodnight. That night poochy-Drew got to sleep at the foot of Max's bed, which was a bunk bedhe shared with May. His bed being the top bunk. That night, Drew's wild adventure began...

**---------------**

**Me: How'd ya'll like it? I couldn't decide on what Drew should be. I didn't want it to be one of his pokemon so I picked poochyena cause I got this really cute picture of poochyena and decided, I should make Drew one so that May could fall for him as a poochyena. I've prewritten a few chapters so I'll update after a few reviews.**

**Drew: Why me? Why am I always the target to your stories?**

**Me: Dunno. Guess you'remy second favorite character.**

**Drew: Who's first?**

**Me: Um...Pikachu...**

**Drew: He counts as a character?**

**Me: Actually no. My favorite character is your inner mind, which I never bring up in my stories.**

**Drew: Well gee. You like my inner mind better than me.**

**Me: Sure, if that's what ya call it. Review please? PLEASE? WITH A CHOCOLATE COATED CHERRY ON TOP?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome back ya'll! I'm back with another fun filled adventure with Drew as a pooch.**

**Drew: Again. Why me...?**

**Me: I'm just not gonna answer that. Also, thanks for all the reviews, guys(and girls .). I didn't expect this story to be so popular...it's kinda scary.**

**---------------------**

The next morning Max and May woke up, noticing that the poochyena they brought in was already up and gone. Max climbed down the ladder on the side of the bunk bed and ran downstairs in his pajamas. He saw the poochyena they named Drew(ironic isn't it?), scratching himself.Max went over and pet him on the head before asking his mom about breakfast. Drew felt that weird feeling that pokemon get when they feel content. _So this is what it's like to be petted as a dog...It actually feels kinda good..._ Drew thought to himself. He stared up at the stairs where he saw May walking down in her own pajamas, wiping away the sleepies in her eyes before asking her mom about breakfast. Drew could smell that May's mom had made toast and some grilled cheese. Drew just continued scratching himself before walking over to where Max was sitting at the table, eating his grilled cheese sandwich. Drew decided he was hungry, so he went and crawled through the doggy-door in search of food. But then he decided he would go through too much trouble finding it when he could just beg off of Max. Begging wasn't his thing but since he was a dog, he didn't care. Max had a scrap of sandwich left and he was totally bloated. He couldn't eat another bite. Drew walked to the side of Max's chair and just sat there, staring at Max with a begging eyes. Max looked down, chuckled to himself, and threw the rest of his sandwich for Drew to eat. He ate it and walked walked over to his bed, two wastebaskets put together, one on top of the other, with a hole for him to crawl through. Drew laid down on his blankets and rested there until something happened. Max and May had school on these mornings but today was Saturday, so no school. Max ran over to Drew and lifted him up.

"You and me are gonna have some fun today Drew! We're gonna go for a walk in the park!" Max exclaimed. Just then, Caroline called over from the counter.

"Just make sure that Drew is with you at all times! And be careful. I would send May with you but she has to finish her homework that she couldn't finish yesterday." Caroline said as Max just nodded and got those retractable leashes from a drawer. He put the green collar around Drew's neck and snapped in the leash. Then he opened the door and the two walked out of the house to have a day of fun at the park. Meanwhile, May was upstairs doing her homework. But soon she was lost in thought about something that had been bothering her for almost forever.

"Ugh...so much homework! I wish I could at least get a chance to play with Drew(the puppy! Not real Drew!) since I'm the one who found him on the doorstep and decided to bring him in. At least I hope Max is having fun. Ugh..." May said as she stared back at her homework. Then she stared outside. Her two best friends were outside at the park playing frisbee. Ash and Misty were throwing the frisbee around when they noticed Max coming up the walk. May just sighed to herself. Then she began to think of the REAL Drew. _Ya know I haven't seen Drew in awhile. Just looking at that poochyena with the emerald eyes reminds me of him. Wait! What am I thinking?!? I don't care about Drew! When have I ever? _But then May snapped out of her thoughts and began her homework once again.

Back with Max

Max was walking across the road when Ash and Misty spied him coming over. Ash grabbed the frisbee and ran over to Max to greet hiim. Misty and he waved at Max as they ran over.

"Hey Max! How are you today?" Ash shouted as he slowed down as he neared Max. Then he noticed the poochyena. He also noticed that it had emerald green eyes. Max ran over to them and waved as well.

"Hey guys! if you're wondering, May is stuck inside doing homework. I just came out here to play." Max answered. Misty and Ash just laughed playfully before Misty began noticing the puppy too, sitting there staring at the two of them in the way dogs look, very cutely and curiously.

"Say Max. When did you get a poochyena? What's his name?" Ash and Misty asked at the same time. Max saw them blush and look away from each other. He just smiled and chuckled to himself.

"May found this little guy on our doorstep last night and his name is Drew. If you're wondering why, because he's the only poochyena I've ever seen with emerald green eyes." Max answered as Ash and Misty stared at the poochyena. Indeed Max was right. It did have green eyes like Drew.

"Who named him?" Misty asked as she pet "Drew". What they didn't know was that it WAS Drew. Drew just smiled with a tooth showing out and closed his eyes, feeling content from how she was petting him. He could get used to this.

"I did and May just agreed with me. Although I thought May despised Drew...A few weeks ago she came home and told me she would forever despise the name "Drew"..." Max asked bewildered. Ash and Misty just smiled at each other and chuckled. Max was totally confused. So was Drew.

"Max there's a secret about May we need to tell you." Ash said in a sly voice. Max was curious as to what they were about to say. Drew thought this conversation was getting interesting. He just sat there like a good dog and perked his ears up. Ash and Misty snickered before speaking.

"Max, your sister has a crush on Drew! She may not show it but it's true." Ash snickered. Max gasped. The poochyena, who was really Drew, just laughed the way dogs do. He was kinda shocked himself but he didn't want them to suspect anything. _That's one less secret I need to figure out now..._ Drew thought as he sniffed the ground and started raising his head to a certain smell. He smelt a food stand nearby. He also sensed that the trio was hungry so he scratched as Max's shoes and used his paw to point to the stand. Ash smiled widely.

"This new dog of yours is smart! He figured out that I was hungry and pointed me to the food!" Ashed laughed as he ran to the food stand to buy food. Max and Misty laughed as they watched Ash buy almost the whole food court. Just then a guy in a coat came walking towards Misty and Max. He had a hat, a shadowed face, and a large overcoat. Drew perked his ears up and stared at the mysterious man, sniffing him suspiciously. Suddenly, the man jumped on Max and pulled a knife up to his neck as Misty stood in shock. Ash was still at the food stand and didn't notice. Max stood there, frightened and sweating.

"Gimme all your money or the boy gets it!" The man shouted as Misty began emptying her pockets. Suddenly the man yelped in pain as he dropped the knife and jumped. Drew had bitten him on the shin extremely hard. Let's just say, hard enough to go through bone. The man ran away yelling as Drew barked him out of the park. Max sat up and ran to hug his puppy for saving him from a mugger. He hugged him so tight Drew coughed, but it sounded like a doggy cough. Max just laughed and rubbed Drew's belly._ Wow...feels like I'm being massaged where it hurts the most...Feels like heaven..._Drew thought as he just smiled sweetly and barked playfully. Misty ran over and praised the young puppy, who turned out to be a teen boy who got transformed into a pokemon. Just then Ash came jumping back with food stacked as high as the sky reached. Ash saw them praising Drew and looked onfused, but just began eating his food and not caring. Later that day, Max came home and told his whole family countless times of his adventure. That night Drew was fed steak and praised. He was so tired, he fell asleep extremely early. May walked over to the young pooch and pet him while he slept. She had a funny feeling that this was no ordinary poochyena. Then she yawned and went up to bed. Before going to bed, she changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth. She got rid of her signature bandana as well. If Drew were awake, he would've felt happy because right before May hit the hay, she kissed the puppy on the head and he didn't even feel a thing. Another crazy day has ended and tomorrow a new one would begin...The only question is...what'll happen next time? Find out.

**--------------**

**Me: Awwww...May kissed Drew!**

**Drew: Yeah but I wasn't even awake.**

**Me: So are you admitting that you liked it?**

**Drew: Not really.**

**Me: Sure...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Another day for Drew as a poochyena. It's always so fun writing about Drew.**

**Drew: WHY ME?!?!?!?**

**Me: Because you have a flexible attitude and not that hard to make fun of. Other than Harley of course.**

**Drew: Why people torture me so I'll never know.**

**--------------------**

It was a Sunday morning and Drew was still sleeping soundly in his doghouse. Everyone had woken up and were busy working on a project. Suddenly, Drew heard the door creak open so he perked his ears up. He opened his eyes a pinch and saw a blueish blob. Once he had wiped his eyes with his paw, he saw that the blob was Ash and Misty. He got up and climbed out of his doghouse enough so that he could see his surroundings. He noticed that everyone was busy doing something. Max was busy cleaning the walls and floors of the house, Caroline was busy cooking a special dinner, Norman was dressing up his pokemon to the utmost formality, and May was not there. From the talk around him he heard that May had gone out to buy the needed supplies to do their little "project". Caroline had said something about needing someone outside to clean the leaves from the gutters and lawn so that the outside area of the home was spotless. Drew just yawned and clambered out of his home and out the door. He stretched a bit before trying out an ember attack on the dead leaves on the lawn without burning the lawn itself. He had to get used to using the attacks of a poochyena as well. He did it sucessfully on the first try and began burning up all the dead leaves until one spot was spotless. Max had stepped outside because he needed to dispose of some old junk. He caught sight of Drew cleaning up the leaves and smiled a huge toothy grin at his puppy. Max called to his mom:

"Mom! Drew is doing the leaves for us!"

"Alright dear!" Caroline called back. Max just smiled once more before going back inside to do his duties. Later that day, May came back on a bike with groceries, tuxedoes, dresses, and other supplies that would regularly be used at a formal party or a ball. May took one glance at poochyena and smiled.

"Such a helpful little pokemon." May said to herself as she carried the groceries in. Drew had completed a whole section of the lawn so he decided to help her with the groceries and supplies. He climbed on her bike and bit the excess part of the bags and carried them over to the doorstep where he dropped them on the steps. This way, May wouldn't have to walk as far. Just then a thought occured to him._I'm going to have to tell her the truth sooner or later..._Drew thought as he stared at the rest of his job. In about 1 and half hours, he was able to finish the gutters, the lawn, and the backyard so that every spot was clean as a whistle. About 2 hours later Drew decided to tell her about the transformation. He ran inside where he saw May sitting on the couch watching a boring TV show. He ran over to her leg and scratched at them, trying to catch her attention. May looked down and petted the dog in response, then saw that he had a glint in his eye that told her to follow.

"What is it boy? You want me to follow you somewhere?" May asked as she turned the TV off. Drew nodded as he began to walk up to her room where on the walls were pictures of her adventures. Drew walked over to one of the pictures containing himself in it. He used his paw to point at it.

"Something about Drew? What about him?" May asked, a bit confused as the where this was going. Now Drew pointed to himself with a paw. May was about to consider something when the phone rang. She ran downstairs to answer it as Drew sighed with disappointment. She hadn't gotten the message. He just climbed down the stairs and went onto his bed, falling into a deep sleep. This day was a busy day but he really needed to tell May about the transformation.

**--------------**

**Me: I know, really short but I was tired.**

**Drew: Luckily almost nothing happened.**

**Me: Whatever. R&R everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: We are all gathered here today once again to announce that Drew is going to be in another weird chapter as a poochyena. Today, Max and Drew are gonna have a little talk!**

**Drew: My life sucks. All cause of you!**

**Me: I know. Isn't it grand? Oh! And also, I apologize to readers of my other stories. I'm putting them on hiatus because I enjoy writing this story so much! I'll begin them again...eventually. O.O; Also, this time I'm am going to thank my reviewers(and readers, mind you) for, well, reviewing! Here' the list so far, whether it be from chapter 1 or chapter 3:**

**We have:**

**A Rose for me-A Rose for you:Heh, I read your stories too.**

**snowflakeangel209: No worries! I already prewrote a few chapters so the first few come fast.**

**contestshipper: If you can imagine it, look in my profile to see the inspiration for a poochyena transformation!**

**obancrescent13: Thanks! Join contestshipper to see my inspiration! Even cuter!**

**Dimudosmaster2.0: Prewritten chapters coming your way!**

**prettygirl17: Look at my inspiration and tell me what you think!**

**Kingdom of Every Heart: I believe I read your stories too...I think O.O;**

**Shygirldee: I've heard your name somewhere in some good stories O.O**

**Me: Thanks for the reviews guys(and girls :D)! I hope to see more on the way! Oh, and visit my profile and visit Drew the Assassin. He gets pretty lonely...**

**--------------------**

Drew woke up early one bright Sunday morning to find Caroline awake and Norman gone. May and Max hadn't woken up yet and he had the house all to himself. He found the house to be pretty boring so he went for a stroll outside on his own. He clambered underneath the velvety doggy door out into the lush green outdoors. He smelt the fresh scent of wildflowers and perfumes about and the gunky smell of the trash cans being dumped so that the next week it wouldn't be full. He just sniffed his way around whenhe noticed that there were young kids playing at the park. _That place isn't safe for kids I swear..._ Drew thought as he recalled a few day's time when they had almost been mugged. He just sat on the walk staring at the kids playing ball with each other happily. There were three girls and four boys playing. The kids seemed around ages 8 or 9, no younger no older. Just then, Caroline came out to dump the trash from yesterday's meal and saw Drew sitting there, the kids being the target of his stares. The mother figure just smiled and walked up to the puppy. She touched him on the shoulder and gave him a serene smile as he stared up at her.

"I see you've caught sight of Max's friends. Well, they were his friends..." Caroline said as she drifted off, her smiling face to a dismal one. Drew just stared at the bunch as they ran around like little apes. Then a thought occurred. _Why did they leave Max? I mean the kid isn't that bad and he's actually pretty smart. Why though...?_ Drew's thoughts passed the time as he sat there still lost in thought. Just then May came out and saw Drew staring at the bunch. May just frowned a bit as she dragged the dog into the house. She placed him on the couch next to her and began patting him gently on the head. He sat there, not as content as he usually would feel. Something was missing, something wasn't right.

"Drew, Max is upstairs in bed. If you wanna talk to him about it go ahead." May sighed as if she had read his mind. Drew jumped off the sofa and raced up the stairs to find Max. Drew perked his ears up about 5 feet away from where Max sat on his bed. He heard a soft low sob in the room. He ran a bit faster now and pushed the door open with his paw. He sat Max sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face, sadness flowing through him. Drew trotted up to the young boy and tried to comfort him by leaning on his leg. Max looked down and gave a weak smile.

"It's alright Drew. I'm fine." Max said between sniffs. But Drew was smart. He knew something was wrong. He climbed up the bed and sat down next to the boy. Max looked at his buddy and understood what he was trying to say.

"Alright Drew, I'll tell you what happened." Max began." It all started on Monday when we had a very important math test that afternoon. The day went on like any other day. We played together with the rest of the group until the afternoon. Then it happened during lunch. I was talking to Sally, my best friend, about weird math problems with even weirder answers. I planned to trick her with one. So I asked her, what's two plus two? She answered four, which is the real answer, but I proved her wrong by showing her that two plus two equaled twenty two. She believed me until the test where she made the answers exactly the way I told her to. She ended up missing all the questions and now she blames me for all of it." Max finished as his sobs continued. Drew sat there in sadness at knowing that his best friend at the moment was sad. Maybe even in grief. Drew just gave Max a final pity paw and bounded down the stairs and out the door. He ran straight to the park and towards the bunch of kids that he had seen earlier. They were gone. He sniffed the grounds and sensed them at the benches. He had processed a plan in his head. What would his plan be? What does he plan to do? Why is he not searching for an antidote? Find out!

**------------------**

**Me: I know it was short, but I'm sleepy and cheeto high. Don't hurt me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Mwuahahahah! I'm back! And I'm on CRACK! Nah I'm just kidding! Anyway, today Drew is going to put his plan into action. I just don't know what the plan is...**

**Drew: But you're the author! How can you NOT have a plan for me?**

**Me: Because I lost my idea a few days ago. See, this is how it works. I finish typing a chapter, I sit for awhile, then after that while I totally forget what I was going to do in the next chapter.**

**Drew: You dumbass! That is so totally ludacrist!**

**Me: You shouldn't be one to talk pooch!**

**Drew: Grrr...**

**Me: Last note: I've become way too lazy to write all the reviewers' names down.-.-;**

**May: That didn't take long...O.O;**

**Me: Whatever May. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to A Rose for me-A Rose for you because today is her BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY A ROSE FOR ME-A ROSE FOR YOU! Gee, your name is really long to sing to, though...Oh well! I'll have the cast sing instead!**

**Misty: Today is your day...**

**May: A Happy Birth-day**

**Drew: Today is your birthday,**

**Ash: And lets all give a cheer!**

**Everyone: HOORAY!**

**Me: Ok, that was new. On with the story, this chapter is the longest so far.**

**----------------**

Drew just walked over to the benches and saw the kids, sitting in content, licking ice cream cones. He stared at them with disgust without being noticed. Just then, one of the girls saw him standing there. She tapped the girl on her right and pointed to him. Drew just cocked his head to aside and sat down to scratch himself with his foot. The two girls giggled as they passed it down the other end of the bench. The boys had an urge to get up and play with the dog but they restrained themselves enough to smile at him. Drew just gave a reassuring smile back as the girl began to talk.

"Look at the cute puppy! He's so adorable!" The girl almost shrieked. Drew couldn't hold it in any longer. He began to walk away, walk towards May's house. The kids just looked at each other and began to follow him absentmindedly. _Perfect..._Drew thought to himself as he walked towards the house until he was on the doorstep, where he noticed Max was sitting with a sad expression on his face. His hands were at his cheeks and his face towards the concrete floor before him. Drew couldn't help but feel pity for the kid. _I mean, com'n! The kid is in grief for pete's sake!_ Drew couldn't resist it anymore. His plan better work! He scratched at Max's knee, which caused him to look up. He saw his "friends" behind Drew as they looked back at Max. One of the girls looked away with a mean look on her face, eyes closed.

"Look guys. It's the lonely loser who is horrible at everything!" The girl said. Everyone except Drew and Max nodded in agreement. Max just felt even more sad. Drew felt anger boil up inside him as he saw how unreasonably mean this girl was. Kinda reminded him of himself to May. Maybe that's how she felt everytime he mocked her. All that aside him, Drew just patted Max on the side to comfort him. Suddenly Max stood up and told the girl something that shocked even Drew. But then anything about May's family would've shocked Drew cause he barely knew her.

"I don't care what you say Cindy! I'm not a loser! And I'm not lonely! My family and my REAL friends like me for who I am! I don't care if you hate me! I don't care if the WHOLE SCHOOL hated me! In fact, I HATE YOU! You're always messing with me! Just because I did a little joke! I may be a loser in your eyes, but I'm much more than that in my friends' eyes! Forget you! Forget your little posse! All I need are my friends and that's it! And you know what else? This poochyena is more a friend than you'll ever be! He's been the best buddy I've ever had over the last few days! I don't hate you even! I DESPISE YOU! I RESENT YOU! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY SOUL AND HEART!" Max yelled so loud the whole neighborhood could hear him. The posse of younger graders stood there in total shock and silence. Max ran into the house and up the stairs as May came walking out with oven mittens on. Drew thought nothing could be more sudden and shocking as that. But he was dead wrong! The girl named "Cindy" began to cry with all her might as she ran down the street and into a house not too far from May's house. Drew just scratched at May's leg to let him back in so that he could rest his brain. May just smiled serenely as she lifted the puppy into his home and put a blanket over his fur. She walked away as Drew fell asleep, his tummy going up and down as he breathed._ Ya know, this puppy kinda reminds me of Drew. I haven't seen him in awhile. But this poochyena's cuteness is incomparable...Something seems weird about this poochyena too though...Oh well. Off I go!_ May thought to herself before leaving the living room to the silence of the kitchen.

**Later that Day**

May saw Drew still sleeping in the hamper so she just patted him on the back for just a bit longer before heading up to her beloved bedroom. She stared at the pictures on the wall of her room. They were pictures of her and her friends while on their trek around Hoenn, facing the Gyms and winning the contests. She soon came upon a section of the wall where she set eyes on the pictures she had of Drew. Maybe even a picture of her and Drew. She picked one off the wall like a berry off a tree and took about 5 minutes to glance at it. It was her and Drew together on a beach, Drew was stopping her with his hand as she was trying to run over and beat him to a pulp. That was a picture taken on the day she met Drew. She recollected the moment before going to bed, still in deep thought about Drew and where he could possibly be instead of traveling the world.

** The next Morning**

May woke up with a start one morning because Drew jumped on top of her. She got up and noticed the clock. It spoke 6:45 AM. May realized that today was a school day and her mom must've sent Drew up to wake her up early. May got dressed and rushed down the stairs to see her mom packing three lunches. She just sat at the table and stared confused at her mother.

"Mom, I know I eat a lot but why pack three lunches?" May asked. Drew was laughing in his mind from that comment. It was true, May did eat a lot. Caroline just smiled and giggled to herself.

"No dear! You silly! This lunch is for Drew! Today is "Bring your pet to school day! Have you already forgotten?" She said as she put a strap onto Drew's furry back. It was a sort of doggy backpack because it held food inside. May just grinned wildly because, little did her mother know, every "Bring your pet to school day" led to a competition to see whose pet was the best. May knew that this time, she would win because her pet was very intelligent as it was. She grabbed Drew and ran out to the school bus where the yellow vehicle was parked on the side of the curb. She rushed in and off to school the bus went. She found a seat next to Misty where she saw a bowl surrounded by a clear box.

"What's that Misty?" May asked as she felt Drew make himself comfortable(Lol! You'll never guess how he made himself comfortable! Take about 1 second to 10 minutes to guess then read on!) Drew was curled up in between May and Misty so he could sleep peacefully without and shifting of laps or legs. Misty just put a sly look on.

"You'll see..." Misty said with a sly tone to her voice. May felt like whining but she was stopped by a boy walking up to them. He had a similar dog pokemon standing next to him, glaring at them but also looking very obedient. The pokemon was a Houndoom and it was very built. May stared up at the person and immediately began glaring.

"Hey Brad..." May said, a bit of a mean tone in her voice. She had gritted teeth while she spoke. The boy named Brad just chuckled out loud. Everyone looked at him with confusion. May just looked down at her now awoken poochyena and made a remark that made Drew want to laugh outloud.

"Brad Peterson is the snobbiest kid in the whole school. He thinks he's always the best. He also thinks he's very attractive and very cool. Kinda reminds me of Drew...only worse..." May whispered to her puppy. Drew never thought that May would call anyone worse than he was. He just put his head up and stared back at the Houndoom staring at him.

"Now that isn't a very polite way to start the day, now is it May?" Brad said snobbishly(is it a word?) as he leaned his hand on the chair and the other hand on his hip. He leaned towards May, their faces very close. "You should know that May." He said in a very seductive way. Everyone in the school knew that Brad always wanted to impress May with his coolness. He like to flirt with her too. Everybody just groaned as they went back to their own business. Misty was very frustrated though. She didn't like Brad. In fact, she hated him with all her heart and soul.

"Leave her alone you perverted jerk!" Misty shouted but low enough so it stayed between them. Brad just howled with laughter while everyone tried to ignore him. Then he lifted May's chin up so that they faced each other close enough for him to touch her nose with his.

"C'mon baby, you know you want me..." Brad said before trying to connect their lips. Just then Misty jumped up and hit Brad in the crotch. He rolled on the floor in pain as May tried to back away. Drew leaped up and tried to attack Brad but the Houndoom was in the way. Drew growled a low growl at the Houndoom and the Houndoom did the same back. They growled at each other until the bus stopped and kicked them all off. Drew wanted revenge so he planned to beat up this Houndoom. Everybody that came off the bus crowded around the trainers and their pokemon as they fought an all out war against each other.

"I'll put you in your place you perverted bastard!" May cried as she sent her poochyena out. Brad just laughed a snobbish laugh and stared at the creature with underestimation.

"That puny WIMP??!? HA! I bet that thing couldn't hurt a rattata as far as I know! My Houndoom has been guarding my family for generations and there's no way it'll lose to such a scrawny little wimp like that!" Brad yelled back. Everyone ooh'd and aah'd at his remark while May built up her anger. She unleashed it when the battle started.

"Drew use extremespeed!" May cried. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Ha! You named that little wimp _Drew??!?!_ That the wimpiest name I've ever heard!" Brad yelled, which infuriated Drew so much his extremespeed soon turned into a speedy skull bash.

"Houndoom jump to aside and use fire blast!" Brad yelled as the pokemon jumped and shot a blast of fire shaped like the japanese sign for "fire". It hit Drew but it didn't do any damage. Brad just stood there.

"WHAT?!? How could I have done no damage to that pipsqueak!?!?" Brad yelled as his Houndoom continuosly shot fire blasts in the air. Everyone was murmuring about this miraculous cause. May just smirked before ordering another command.

"Drew use fire blast back at it!" May shouted. Drew shot a humongous fire blast at Houndoom, overpowering it and sending it flying backwards. Without even commanding, Drew soon shot a hyper beam at the weakened foe and hit directly. The houndoom was down for the count as it seemed. Brad just scowled at her and took his houndoom on his back. He just walked away. Misty jumped up and down at her friend's win.

"See ya later, _Bread!_ " Misty shouted with glee as Brad just growled back in response. May ran over and hugged her puppy as the crowd dispersed. She was praising him the whole way to class. From her locker to her classroom, she praised him. Once they were in class, Drew sat on top of May's desk as any pet would on this day. The teacher went over the rules and the games that the pets would be playing.

"The rules of having a pet are simple. Read the board and memorize it because I want no roughhousing on school property." Mrs. Keelsan said. Ma glanced over at the board and read through it:

**Pet rules:**

**1. NO ROUGH HOUSING**

**2. NO BREAKING SCHOOL PROPERTY**

**3. NO BAD BEHAVIOR**

**4. NO PETS IN BATHROOMS**

**5. PETS MUST STAY WITHIN A 5 FOOT RADIUS OF THEIR MASTERS**

**6. PETS MAY NOT EAT YOUR LUNCH**

**7. PETS MUST HAVE HOME BROUGHT LUNCHES**

**8. PETS MAY NOT PEE OR POOP ON SCHOOL PROPERTY**

**9. NO PETS IN THE TRASH CANS**

**10. IF THE PRINCIPAL SEES YOUR PET AND TAKES IT AWAY, YOU CANNOT OBJECT**

May memorized them because every year the rules were the same. Now she moved over and saw the pet games that would be played during the day:

**Pet Games:**

**PET RACES**

**CONTESTS**

**PET SCHOOL**

**PARTNER RACES**

**SWIMMING RACE**

**SCAVENGER HUNT**

**PET BATTLES**

This year the games were different. May was delighted to see the scavenger hunt still there. She absolutely LOVED the scavenger hunt. It brought her joy to think what the prize would be this year. She hoped it would be a ribbon like every year. She petted her dog for good luck in the competitions. The class continued as usual that day except pets were roaming quietly around the classroom. The math class soon began and everyone had a load of work to do. May turned her page to where they had to do work on square roots. She groaned as she partnered up with her friends to help. Everybody was at another person's desk while the teacher graded tests from a week ago. She hadn't had the time to grade them beccause she was always so busy. May stared at her page as well as Misty's and groaned. Drew just sat there, annoyed as to how much she hated math. _Why would she hate math? Math is EASY! Easy peesy, lemon squeezy, spongey squeezy, math is EASY!_ Drew thought to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Just then he heard Brad's footsteps coming closer so he decided to perk his ears and listen for a bit. Brad leaned against May's desk and began flirting with her again.

"I heard your desperate groans for me over at my desk." Brad said slyly and May just growled at him.

"You already got over the fact that my poochyena is WAY better than your houndoom any day?" May said back, equally sly. Brad just scoffed.

"Tch! I was going easy on ya! My houndoom is a born winner and you know it!" Brad said. Then he stared at May's paper, only to find that she hadn't gotten a single answer yet. He just smirked at her.

"You haven't even done one problem yet? I've already finished halfway! You're clueless! But, I am willing to help you. Just give me the problem and I'll solve it for ya." Brad said, a smile on his face. May felt a bit weird. This was too good to be true.

"What's the catch Brad?" May asked curiously, watching as Brad burst into a quiet fit of laughter.

"No catch, my dear May. Except of course, if I do your work for you, you have to come over to my house and sleep with me for days on end. The amount of days equals how many problems I solve for you." Brad said, his face touching hers again. May just snarled at him and pushed him away.

"Forget it! I'd rather die than sleep with you for 1 second!" May shouted quietly. She went back to trying to figure out the problems. Brad just shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Yer loss(I spelled "your" like that cause that's what it sounds like)" Brad said before walking away to his posse. Drew couldn't stand the aura of clueless-girls-at-math anymore. He woke up, walked over to May, and took her pencil from her. May watched in shock as Drew used his mouth to write all the answers to the problems down. In about 5 minutes all the answers were on the page and May and Misty were standing there dumbfounded. May just stared at her puppy as it walked to its resting spot and went back to sleep. May had a feeling this "Pet's Day" was going to be a weird one she would never forget...

**---------------------**

**Me: Longest dang chapter I've ever written! Sorry for the swearing too! I couldn't help myself!**

**Drew: I'm an ultra strong poochyena. What could anyone else ever ask for?**

**Me: I wish I were a poochyena. Seriously, though, I'd love to become a dog for a day or two.**

**Drew: Well, you're not in my shoes!**

**Me: Shut up! At least you're with May!**

**Drew: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Nothin! **

**P.S.: If you want me to make a chapter in honor of your birthday or upcoming birthday, notify me first. And last birthday wishes for the birthday girl: HAPPY BIRTHDAY from the entire cast and crew of this story, including me:) Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!!! T.T!! I'VE BEEN SOOO BUSY FOR THE LONGEST TIME, I ALMOST FORGOT MY LOYAL FANS!!! I'M A FAILURE!!!**

**Drew: SHUT UP!! I think you should do your announcements before you get all emotional.**

**Me: YOU SUCK DREW!! Anyway, I'm sorry to all of those people who were waiting for me to update since God-knows-how-long. I sincerely am! Please forgive me! I'll make this chapter extra long for you guys, PROMISE! Also, I would also like to say:**

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY H****YB****Z!!! I'M SOO VERY SORRY FOR NOT WISHING YOU A HAPPY BIRTHDAY EARLIER! I've just been REALLY busy with school starting again and all… Forgive me? **

**Also, I would like to thank those people who reminded me that you guys were very important, and that torturing Drew a bit longer would still be fun!**

**Drew: HEY!**

**Me: Also(dang that's a lot of ****also's****), I want to warn everybody that even after re-reading my story several times over, I think I've forgotten the course I'm going to take with this. My other stories are going to be stopped for quite a long time, but I'll work EXTRA ****EXTRA**** hard on this one. You can count on it! Well, let's get this story starting up again! This is like something to tell ****you**** readers out there that this story is NOT DEAD! FO SHO! **

May was very anxious to see how her day would go. She was already out on campus with Misty when she ran into (DUN DUN DUN!!!!) Brad! As if on cue, Drew growled profusely at the arrival of someone he hated. May and Misty took a step back and joined Drew in glaring. Brad just smirked and petted his houndoom on the head, calming its urge to attack the small poochyena we all know and love.

"What do you want now Brad?" Misty said angrily. Brad just smirked some more, causing chills to go up May and Misty's spines.

"That isn't a way to greet such a handsome newcomer is it?" Brad answered haughtily, to May and Misty's dismay. They just ignored his comment.

"Brad, don't think I'm gonna let you pull something. I'll have you know that I could have Drew burn you to a crisp again." Brad just chuckled lightly, causing May to get even angrier.

"Well May, as you know there are pokemon contests and events going on today all day long."

"What of it?" May asked, curiosity getting the better of her. By now, Drew had calmed down as well and was listening intently.

"Well, I decided to make a deal with you." Brad said calmly, earning a very curious May.

"What kind of deal?" May asked cautiously, careful not to get herself into something she would regret soon.

"Since a bunch of contests and events are going on that involve competing with pokemon, I decided this was the deal. You may have beaten me at the gates, but that time I was going easy on you. Now, I propose that whoever wins the most contests and events today, gets anything they want out of the opponent. Sound good? I'll be using my Houndoom, of course, and I bet you're going to use _that_ thing." Brad said, emphasizing the word"that" with a sneer as he pointed at Drew. Drew growled much louder now at the insult and May was already kneeled down to calm her pokemon.

"You've got yourself a deal, Brad!" May yelled out, earning herself a cautious look from Misty and a smirk wider than any she had ever seen from Brad.

"Great! I'll see you at the races then." With that last comment, Brad left with his houndoom entow. May just looked at Drew and petted him, earning herself a confident yet soothed look from the latter.

"I know we'll win Drew. We have to!" May whispered to Drew confidently as Drew nodded his furry head in agreement. _This is __gonna__ be fun…_ Drew thought sarcastically to himself as he continued to walk with May and Misty throughout the school. Suddenly, Drew caught whiff of a fascinating smell coming from the faculty building. Misty noticed this and notified May.

"Drew? You smell something?" May asked her very agitated pokemon. Drew nodded and followed the smell, the two friends following suit. As they entered the faculty building, they smelled something burning. Drew continued to walk inside, sniffing the ground every so often to keep the smell on track. As he turned a corner, he felt two strong hands grab him and throw him in a net. As he struggled to shake free of the net, the person who had taken him was taking him even closer to the smell of burning. As Drew struggled some more, he heard the licking of fire getting closer to him. He frantically tried to point all of his senses towards the strange feeling of fire and was met with the sight of the largest burning bonfire he had ever seen. As the masked man attempted to throw Drew into the fire, he heard the sound of footsteps and May's voice shouting out for Drew. Using the time he had, Drew bit through the rope and snuck away from the man, who was trying his best to avoid the flames. As he started to see May and Misty's silhouettes, he noticed the man trying to run away. Thinking with his quick, sharp mind, he used a quick flamethrower to burn the man's clothing a bit before he lost sight of him completely.

"Drew!" Drew heard as May and Misty's shocked faces appeared from the corner. They had noticed the fire before noticing Drew. As Misty ran off to find a fire extinguisher, May called out for Drew, who immediately ran towards the sound. As they waited, the fire got bigger and much hotter. Unable to wait any longer in the condition she was, May shouted out a very random, yet very desperate, "Water Gun" command. Drew, not knowing what he was doing, suddenly fired a powerful water gun from his muzzled mouth and extinguished the fire in record time. Drew didn't know what came over him, but he was sure that the fire was gone for good. Just then, May had opened her eyes and Misty had returned with the fire extinguisher, a bit too late. They both stared at Drew, who was looking quite confused himself. After informing the faculty, who were at a meeting at the time, about the man and the fire, they went onto the safe campus to sit down and take a break from all the adventure they had been through only moments ago. May sighed a sigh of relief as she stroked Drew's fur slowly.

"That was scary. Who do you think would have started that fire?" May asked quietly as Drew looked up at her, a worried expression crossed his dog-like face. Misty stood up, a new energy from her anger found.

"I bet it was Brad! That guy would do anything to beat you and get you to do what he wants! The nerve of that guy!" Misty said angrily as Drew yipped in agreement. But all was forgotten when May remembered about what happened while Misty wasn't there.

"Hey Misty…"

"Yeah May?"

"Can Poochyena learn water gun? Can they learn water moves at all?" May asked just as quietly. Misty was a bit shocked but shook her head no.

"Then how did Drew use water gun to save the building from burning down?" May asked in a very low whisper. Misty was shocked beyond belief. They both looked at Drew, who was just as confused about the situation.

"I…I don't know, May. Maybe he's just special.." Misty offered. May decided not to dwell on it, and walked across the campus once again. They made their way towards the area where the pet races were starting, making it just in time to sign up Drew. Then, a surprising sight met their eyes. It was Brad again! He was grooming his houndoom and didn't notice them until they walked up to him.

"Hey! What's up Ma—" But he was cut off by Misty's yelling.

"Brad! How dare you burn down the faculty office just so you could beat May! That's foul play! You should be disqualified!" Misty yelled as Drew and May desperately tried to hold her down. Brad's smirk turned into a frown and his houndoom was suppressing a growl in its throat.

"Burn down the faculty building? I did no such thing! I didn't even notice there was fire in the school! Are you accusing me just so YOU can win?" Brad retorted as Misty and May looked at each other.

"But if you didn't do it, then who did?" May asked as she went into thinking mode. _She's right. If that bastard Brad didn't do it, then __who__ was the one who started the fire and tried to throw me in it?_ Drew thought.

"Apparently somebody who isn't too fond of you being in this competition. I would never do such a thing, my sweet May. If anything, I'd make sure you were safe from any fire!" Brad announced proudly as May and Misty just silently glared at him. _Huh…you say that and you weren't even there_ Drew thought silently to himself as he chuckled at his own weird joke. As the announcer readied the contest, they all split ways and put their pokemon on the starting line. Drew was number 32 and wasn't too fond of the number either. Truth to tell, he hated the number. It only made him farther away from that idiotic houndoom of Brad's, who was number 2. Getting ready to use his godly extremespeed, the announcer spoke into the intercom.

"Hello folks and students! The first event for today is the Pet Races! The pokemon will run into the obstacle course and whoever gets to the finish line first gets a trophy and bragging rights! Our only rule is that cheating is prohibited completely and that the pokemon are not allowed to use any kind of move to help them!" Drew froze. How was he supposed to kick butt without extremespeed? He would think it over later.

"Ready folks! GOOOO!!!" And they were off. Drew was running fast enough to be second, first was a voltorb. When the flat ground came to a halt, the pokemon in front stopped to find a cliff falling to god-knows-where before them. Drew scanned the area as the other pokemon blindly panicked. He noticed a vine hanging from a tree nearby and ran towards it. As he jumped from the ledge and caught the vine by his mouth, he swung over and landed on the other side, putting him in first. The crowd cheered wildly as Misty and May cheered him on. Drew kept running, as the other pokemon were starting to catch on, and met with quite an obstacle. There was a fork in the road and the signs were barely audible. He looked at them before sniffing the ground. He sniffed to the left. The same burning smell was eminating from that side. He sniffed towards the right. He smelled something along the lines of a beach. Quickly deciding where to go, he heard the other pokemon catching up. Burying his footprints the best he could, he ran towards the left in the direction of the smell of something burnt.

"Where's he going?" May asked Misty. She shrugged. _God, I've been running for a good 5 minutes! Where the heck is that burning thing?_ Drew thought to himself as he saw what he was looking for: An arrow that had been burned not too long ago. It proved to him that he was going the right way. Just then the announcer shouted out the current status.

"OOOOH! AND WE'VE JUST LOST 5 POKEMON IN THE RACE!! TOO BAD!" _Damn, that announcer is destroying my train of thought!_ Drew yelled at the announcer in his mind. After running in the direction of the burnt arrow, he came across what looked like a shrine of fake statues of legendary pokemon. There was a clue on a sheet of ragged paper in front of him on the floor. Before looking at it, he sniffed it and smelt the same burnt smell as on the arrow. But there was something else. A smell that only came from something that had been dead for awhile. He shivered at the thought. Then he slowly read the paper and memorized it, safely placing it somewhere in his brain. It had read:

_Tread this road to unsuspecting travelers_

_Tread it with much care_

_For those who are __unravelers__I don't think it's a word)_

_You'll read this code and very well you will fare._

_Take the path to the right, or the one on the left_

_Crawl __under,__ go over, the statues are aware_

_This riddle is one that is not alone_

_Though without a partner, to dangers you are quite prone._

_Know this riddle, know it well_

_For it will help you with this quest._

Thoroughly confused, Drew took the riddle slowly, reading each stanza with great care.

_Tread this road to unsuspecting travelers_

_Tread it with much care_

That part was easy. _It means to take this road but be careful._

_For those who are __unravelers_

_You'll read this code and very well you will fare._

_That part must mean that if you are good with riddles, you'll do well at a place like this._

_Take the path to the right, or the one on the left_

_Crawl __under,__ go over, the statues are aware_

_Hm__…_ Drew checked the surrounding shrine ad noticed something he hadn't before, two small caves only small pokemon could get into. One was above the statue of a Latias, one was under a statue of a Latios. The one with the Latias was on the left, while Latios was on the right. And he also noticed that the pokemons' eyes were pointing towards the small caves.

_This riddle is one that is not alone_

_Though without a partner__, to dangers you are quite prone._

_That must mean that I need a buddy to help with this. __But who?_ Drew reminded himself, as May was not with him and it meant that the person to help was not a trainer. The last stanza was one he understood perfectly. Searching his surrounding area, he waited patiently for a random pokemon to come up to him and help him. Though, just incase, he would burn the parchment before another pokemon were to come along with a partner. It wasn't considered cheating since he was there first, and he could accidentally sneeze on it. But then, if he cheated, May would be furious at him. So he didn't do it. Just then, the bush rustled a bit and out came Brad's houndoom. The two looked at each other for a moment, and then got into fighting stance. Drew and houndoom growled at each other for awhile, seeing as though they were the only ones there. Then Drew got an idea.

"Hey Houndoom." Drew said in pokemon language. Houndoom was a bit cautious, but answered back in a gruff voice.

"What maggot?" This houndoom was like a military sergeant, Drew thought. Then he shook his head of the thoughts.

"Well, you need a partner to get past this part of the race, and I need one. So let's put all of our differences aside and be partners for once. How 'bout it?" Drew said calmly in his negotiation voice. The houndoom thought it over for about two seconds before piping back up.

"With a maggot like you? PLEASE SPARE ME!!!" The houndoom broke into complete hysterics as Drew watched the twisting houndoom laughing up a storm. Drew sweatdropped a bit and stared at the idiotic pokemon in front of him, laughing up a storm in the middle of a jungle. Shrugging his furry shoulders, he got up from a sitting position and left.

"Let's see…" Drew said to himself. He looked at each cave and sniffed them closely. One smelled like the beach, just like the other path, and one smelled slightly burnt with the scent of fried fish. He decided to follow the better smelling one while the houndoom was completely oblivious to his leaving "companion". Walking into the small cavern, he saw pieces of ragged paper. He sniffed them each and realized that they were all burnt. But then he heard the houndoom outside stop laughing and start sniffing around, as well as the footsteps getting towards the cavern. Picking up the paper, he ran deeper into the cave. When he was safely in a hitch on the side of the cave, he saw the papers were a puzzle. He quickly pieced them together and saw they made a map. A bad map, but a map nonetheless. He looked at the map and noticed that the cave led to a continuation of the course. Quickly, he dropped the map and silently ran towards the exit, which wasn't more than five yards out.

_My god, finally some fresh air!_ Drew shouted sarcastically in his head. He kept running, avoiding the traps set up, and quite well set up they were, and was very close to the finish line when he felt something grab him. In his very unconscious state of surroundings, he had not noticed a well placed Rhydon on the side, ready to grab unsuspecting racers. Struggling to get free, the Rhydon tightened its grip and was about to unleash a seismic toss when lightning suddenly struck. The crowd watched in awe as an Electabuzz appear from the lightning, its muscles being flexed. The two stared intently at each other, the Rhydon still having hold of Drew. Drew had stopped struggling for awhile to see the battle, but remembered that he was in the middle of it all. He started by trying to shoot a fire blast at the Rhydon, who, very shockingly, dropped Drew. _That landing wasn't too nice…_ Drew mused to himself as stared at the battle before him.

"Well, I'll just be moving along now…" Drew murmured to himself before starting to run towards the finish line, only to be stopped by another lightning strike. He turned around and saw both pokemon staring at him with intent eyes. He sweatdropped a bit as he sat down and wagged his tail so that they would leave him alone. Too bad, they didn't. _This is just great…thanks a lot whoever got me into this mess!_ He yelled with his most sarcastic tone to himself. The pokemon were diving for him, but he jumped out of the way just in time. Landing on Rhydons head, he shot a powerful fire blast at the Rhydon's head, causing it to set on fire for a bit. After a bit of confusion, the two pokemon were back up and angrier than a disturbed herd of Tauros. Drew just mentally slapped himself as he looked up at the pokemon before him. Before he knew it, he fired a water gun at the Rhydon, who promptly fainted from the pressure of the water. The Electabuzz wasn't too thrilled, so it fired a powerful thunderpunch at Drew, who took it as a direct hit. Flying backwards with much force, he fell on his back.

"Ow…" Drew muttered to himself as he got up, a bit wounded. He looked up to see the Electabuzz had already come back in front of him and fired another thunderpunch, which luckily missed that time as Drew jumped out of the way. Firing a fire blast at the Electabuzz, it barely hit and caused very little damage. Taking the chance while the Electabuzz was recooperating, Drew promptly attacked with a tremendous bite attack, which caused the Electabuzz to faint. Silently cheering in his head, he crossed the finish line where the crowd began to cheer loudly and wildly to him. He raised his head up in victory as the other pokemon began to cross over the fainted pokemon. The crowd dispersed into the stadium where the pokemon were greeted by their trainers. May and Misty ran over to Drew, who felt good about himself for winning. The announcer came down and gave May the trophy, which gleamed brightly with her name etched in it. As the light bounced off the gold trophy, the light had hit Drew in one of his unnatural eyes. His body started to glow brightly as the crowd silenced to watch Drew glow. May looked at him for a minute and realized what was happening.

"Oh my god…" May said silently to herself as Drew's silhouette got bigger and much more proportioned. As the glowing stopped, everybody soon realized that Drew had evolved.

**Me: You guys like it? If you do, GREAT! This is my present to all of you for not giving up on ****me(****I think)! I made this longer for you guys too! I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! And HY****BZ****, of course I care!**** I'm just sorry this came a bit late! Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Say happy birthday to him or ****her my**** cast!**

**The Cast: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYBZ!**

**Me: Okay, now that that's down, I would like to thank EVERY SINGLE one of my reviewers, from the earliest to the latest! Oh, and by the way, I'll update sometime this week. A definite promise that I'll keep! If I don't, then I'm not worthy of all of your kindness! I would like to thank all of these people and wish them some stuff too! Here you guys go:**

**Thanks to:**

**Yin7 – May will find out a bit later by the way. Stay tuned, I'll make the ending have a twist somehow!**

**xSaphirexRosesxFanx**** – Thanks for being a huge fan! Here's your update and soon a new one will come!**

**HYBZ – HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! And of course I care! Why wouldn't I? I'm really ****sorry(****still) that it's five days late. Forgive me?**

**mwc01 – Of course! For my dear readers, I'll continue! I was just really busy for awhile!**

**MayandDrew4eva92 – Sorry for the slow update! And I was busy! I support CS forever!**

**blazingeyes**** – I will! Nice of you to review! The ending will have surprise twist!**

**xxDrewxXxMay4ever – Thank you! Here's the long awaited update too! Enjoy it, for another will come soon!**

**Mystic Mage-****chan**** – I'm glad you like it!**

**Demon95 – I'm glad you like it too!**

**shuuharukaforever**** – Drew has got things coming! Of course, they won't be nice! LOL!**

**icey.bluedragon****–****Here's the long awaited chapter request!**

**contestshipper**** – Well, I wish you a happy birthday this year in March! Remind me what day in March so I can dedicate a chapter to your birthday please!**

**A Rose for me-A Rose for you – Thanks for reading! I wished you a happy birthday in one chapter already right? Remind me to do it again this year if my story continues long enough!**

**sabrina****-diamond**** – ****Lol****! Quite an imagination!**

**MunkieMango**** – Yep! Being around somebody who loves you can change people like Drew!**

**Dimunda**** – Thank you! I like compliments on my ****writing(****though it sucks)!**

**prettygirl17-**** Thank you! My writing style isn't as great as a bunch of other writers, but I try!**

**Pure-Rose-****Kunoichi**** – I always thought my sense of humor was twisted! Thank you anyway!**

**Shygirldee**** – Thanks!**

**To all of these people, I appreciate very much. Thanks for giving me nice tips on how I can improve my writing! I appreciate it very much! I hope you'll stick around to read the ending! If you've given up already, I don't blame you! I haven't update for quite a long time! Once again I say that I can't thank all of you enough for having read and reviewed this story! I'll update as much as I can from now on! See you all next chapter! Also, read my supposed ****contestshipping****oneshot****! I tried to make it really sweet! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, I'm a bit early! P! Who cares, people want another one, ****they**** get one! I still really can't forgive myself for stopping this story for over what? ****Over 7 months or so?****Whatever, quite despicable if I do say so myself.**** My excuse is still school and my busy schedules!**

**Drew: Excuses, excuses! Quit beating yourself up for once, it's even more despicable than not updating!**

**Me: HOLY CRAP! DREW ACTUALLY CARES! I AM UTTERLY ****SHOCKED!!**

**Drew: SHUT UP! I'M NOT **_**THAT**_** COLD-HEARTED!**

**Me: Whatever Drew. So my beautiful cast, do you miss me?**

**May: YAY! YOU'RE BACK!**

**Drew: Um….what ****are**** the consequences if I happen to say no?**

**Me****:…****Um…eternal torture for the next few weeks of extensive updates. Why?**

**Drew: Oh…no reason.**

**Me:****(shrugs): What about the rest of you?**

**Max: When do I come back into the story?**

**Me: Soon.**

**Ash: When do I actually APPEAR FOR THE FIRST TIME in the story anyway? I haven't spoken once in this story!**

**Me: Um…are you reading the right script Ash? There isn't any ****pokeshipping**** in this story. It's all centered ****around**** May and Drew.**

**Ash****:…****Screw you!**

**Me: I miss you too Ash. Let's begin ****th****—**

**Drew: HOLD IT!**

**Me: WHAT?!?**

**Drew: You're missing something that starts with a 'D'.**

**Me: Uh…you?**

**Drew: No, dumbass! The **_**D**_**isclaimer!**

**Me: Oh…geez, you're so mean…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****pokemon**** and I don't want to own it. **

As the glowing continued to go on for a good five minutes, the audience surrounding them began getting a bit irritated. Not only did evolutions NOT take five minutes, but the pup wasn't changing in size or form in anyway way. Everybody was looking expectantly at the pup, hoping that it would suddenly stop flashing and let them go on with their lives. Drew himself didn't know what he was doing. His body wanted to evolve from extensive amounts of experience while his mind kept yelling no at him. He was being torn between the two and it was getting his well being nowhere. Finally, his body took over and after much waiting, the glowing ceased as his form and size changed drastically. From the irridescent glow came a well polished Mightyena, glowing in all of its golden glory. Wait. Golden? Drew checked over himself again as the audience refused to disperse. They were too in awe, as well as May herself, at what had happened. Drew had a feeling the evolution had little to do with it. He had a good guess that it was something about his new form they were murmuring about. _I better not have become some ugly ass monster…_ Drew thought to himself as he searched himself over again. With his line of vision, he was unable to catch a glimpse of anything. That's when his name was called.

"Drew…? What happened to you? You're all glowing and stuff.." May's silent voice conveyed to him as he ran to the nearest puddle of pond. The crowd wasn't helping much either. When he finally met his reflection, he realized what they were looking at. His eyes were still emerald green, that wasn't surprisingly new, but what caught his eye the most was his new coat. A regular Mightyena might have been black with grey skin, but he was matted with dark fur, as well as a few stray hairs that happened to be gold, his underside was a nice shade of snow white, and the tufts of fur along his lower legs were normal. The markings along his face were red and his paw prints were a bright golden. All in all, he was one messed up looking pooch. He was quite amazed with it himself, but what his main problem was whether or not it affected him as a normal person and if it made it any more difficult to turn back. As he wandered back towards May and Misty, a houndoom jumped in front of him and fired a fire blast that just barely missed, singeing a few stray hairs that happened to not be so fortunate.

"I see evolution hasn't stopped your speed from increasing , Drew," a mysterious man said as he appeared from behind a building complex. His houndoom continued to growl until the man lightly tapped his pet's head. _Who the hell is this guy and how does he know my name?!_ Drew conversed with himself. The man chuckled lightly.

"I see you're a bit confused. I am Robert Chorson, a pokemon researcher. I have studied different types of medicines and diseases on pokemon for a few years. I'm guessing how this has to do with you, Drew, and your odd transformation the night you drank that odd looking vial." _What the hell?!? He's some kind of stalker or something!_ Drew thought, though too shocked to reply. Another chuckle escaped the man's lips.

"A bit confused? Well, I heard all about it from one of my apprentices. Now that introductions are over, I'd like to explain something to you. How does me being a researcher on pokemon medicines and diseases have anything to do with your transformation? Let me explain. Well, during my research one night with my houndoom, I discovered something quite remarkable. There was a rare and mysterious disease that could spread from an infected pokemon to a human in less than 24 hours. It was called Pokechloreosis, or Pochlor(POE-klor) for short. Being the researcher I am, I decided to check on it with the nearby labs, including one Samuel Oak's. He knew nothing of it, but cheered me on about finding more on it. So I did. Guess what? I had found a source that could lead me to make the discovery of a lifetime. An infected pokemon. I took a sample of the blood from the area most infected and tested it in a mix of chemicals. The chemicals formed together to make a darkish, grayish liquid that made people queasy from looking at it. I tested it on a pokemon that was scheduled to die in a short time and my test proved nothing. The only thing that came of it was the death of a pokemon that very well would have died without my disease ridden liquid. So that's when I decided a human would be an essential thing to test it on. Lo and behold, you come along. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened next. Thus, where we are now." The man named Robert finally finished. Drew's growl had gone low into his throat and he tried uttering a word.

"So you were the reason that I'm like this?!" Drew barked at the man, a little surprised that he could actually speak human. The man laughed to himself once again(he sure likes to laugh alone).

"Exactly. I see you've also learned that once you've evolved, you can speak human just like a full-fledged person could. Consider yourself lucky." Were the final words before the man left Drew to stand in misery at his new challenge. He got out of battle stance and stood normally as he returned to May, ready to here to some sort of amazement. In truth, he wasn't too thrilled. When he finally found his master, his eyes met quite the surprise.

**Yeah, this chapter had to be shortened so I could have a nice little cliffhanger there. Sorry if you're disappointed, but I need a cliffhanger to keep my readers on the edge of their seats! I was going to stop at the point when Robert comes in, but decided against it. So there you have it, the reason why Drew is what he is. I needed to get that out of the way early so I could progress the story further. My story seems to be becoming a differentiated version of Detective Conan(if you've never heard of it, then the short version would be that a high school detective got shrunken by a bunch of these men in black and is trying to find a way to change back. ****Kinda**** similar, ****don'tcha**** think****. Oh well, this isn't a mystery story, so it's fine. Look forward to the next chapter everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm back everybody!**

**May: HOORAY!**

**Drew****:…****Already?**

**Me: Drew, that's not nice. But what am I to talk, you're never nice.**

**May" ****OoOoOoH****! She got you there Drew!**

**Drew: (mumbles inaudibly)**

**Me: Drew, I swear if you're being mean, saying profanities, or being sarcastic to yourself, I will personally kick your sorry ass.**

**Drew: Geez! I was just mumbling the disclaimer to myself! Give me a break once in awhile! I'm already in a mess in this story!**

**Me: Say the disclaimer out loud next time then.**

**Drew: Oh, and also: Ash DID appear at the beginning of the story. He spoke too. So all those readers who read what Ash said last ****chapter,**** forget it.**

**Me: Thanks Drew! You're actually doing something helpful!**

**Drew: You give me too little credit.**

_Recap: __He got out of battle stance and stood normally as he returned to May, ready to here to some sort of amazement. In truth, he wasn't too thrilled. When he finally found his master, his eyes met quite the surprise._

Drew peered at the sight with his toothed mouth open quite a bit. So much so that you'd think he was in an anime or something(ironic, isn't it?). May was currently occupying herself with Brad as they lip locked in front of the huge student body and Drew, personally. For reasons beyond himself, tears were threatening to sting his eyes as he turned tail and dashed away from the horrendous sight. _What the hell?!? She hates him! And why isn't Misty here to stop him!?_ Was all Drew managed to think before colliding with something, or rather somebody. The person fell back as Drew himself fell on his butt. He shook his head before clearing his vision, the tears already having spilled from the moment before, to see the person who had fallen over. He had black cargo pants, a belt brandished across by gray dragons for a design, a black waterproof hoodie that was unzipped, a midnight blue inner shirt, dark blue and white tennis shoes, snowy, silvery hair that was partially messy, and a black and blue cap shading his eyes, which were a shade of emerald green that differed from Drew's a bit. The boy's fingerless black gloves saved the teenager's hands from certain doom on the pavement.

"Ugh…" the boy groaned as he finally opened his eyes, only to see the mightyena that had recently been crying before him. The color seemed to not disturb him very much, much to Drew's certain surprise. Drew was about to run again, but as he twisted his front leg, he felt a surge of pain make its way through his body. Wincing slightly from the pain, he felt the feel of soft, warm hands lifting him up. He opened his eyes slightly to see the boy he had only moments ago crashed into lifting him up from his own fall. He was about to look away, but was too late since the boy already noticed his appearance.

"Where're you goin' in such a hurry?" he asked gently as a bright smile that made Drew himself a bit happier inside graced his lips. The serene look on the boy's face seemed to make Drew feel a little better. He was about to answer, but realized that if he spoke, the boy would know his secret. He was quite surprised when a different voice responded for him.

"He's probably looking for some place to run off to. It happens a lot around schools, these sad people and pokemon." A gruff voice responded.

"Oh, where were you Aaron? I've been lookin' for ya all day! Quit runnin' off! You know that this school isn't the format of school I'm used to!" The boy said as he laughed a bit. Drew was utterly confused, but his questions were soon replaced with new ones as a pokemon like himself appeared from the crowd. Now it was his turn to be amazed. It was another mightyena, but the one before him was definitely bigger and taller than himself and the pattern in its fur was different from his own. Not to mention the fact that this mightyena could also speak human. The pattern that grazed this mightyena was somewhat like his, but a bit less flashy. The new mightyena had a normal black coat and black leg fur, but the skin on this mightyena was a midnight blue with tints of gold where there were patches of extra fur. The markings on its face were a nice gold color and the tip of this mightyena's tail had bits of gold.

"C'mon you rushin' mightyena! I know you can speak like a normal human! Just tell me your name and I'll be satisfied enough to leave ya alone." Came the trainer's voice as it broke the noise of the crowd. Though a bit unsure, Drew answered.

"My name is Drew. How do you know I can speak human? And what's your name?" Drew asked back as the trainer chuckled a bit.

"Well Drew, from the looks of your weird appearances, I know you're special like Aaron here. And by the way, my name's Coryn. A pleasure to meet you." Coryn answered with a smile as he tipped his hat a little, unphased by Drew's slightly surprised face.

"Coryn? Are you serious? Aren't you some famous pokemon trainer or something?" Drew asked in disbelief as the small chuckle turned into a small laughter.

"I'm THAT famous? I'm not famous for my battling skills here though, only in the region I came from. The Crisk Region. Though I'm only famous for being the best trainer in one of the toughest regions imaginable," Coryn spoke, but as he spoke a frown had found its way onto his face. Drew decided not to push it anymore.

"So how do you also have a talking pokemon?" Drew said, quickly changing the subject.

"Heh, well, I met Aaron as a pup and I raised him since a cute lil pooch. He's not my only pokemon though. Not the only one who can talk either. Would you like to meet them, or too sad to feel up to the challenge?" Coryn said as he chuckled along with his own mightyena. Drew just avoided the comment.

"Sure, why not." Came the reply.

"Alrighty then, Drew." Was the reply as Coryn flipped six pokeballs between his fingers, two pokeballs in a section of his hand. Thrusting them out, pokemon began to take shape. From the blaring lights that the crowd was oddly avoiding, there appeared an Arcanine, a Dragonite, an Umbreon, a Charizard(which was oddly black and blue), a Nidoking, and a pokemon Drew had never seen. The pokemon all turned to the scared Drew, who was a bit surprised to see over half the pokemon before him were larger than him.

"Coryn, who's the puppy?" came the Charizard's gruff voice as Drew was surprised beyond belief.

"Yeah. He smells of female perfume! It's killing my nose, dude!" came the whimpering of the Arcanine.

"It seems he's quite taken by our speech," came the intelligent voice of the Umbreon.

"You want me to take him out for a little bit?" came the average voice of the Nidoking.

"He seems quite peaceful." Came the agitated voice of the Dragonite.

"A commoner among pokemon. Does he speak Human?" asked the mystery pokemon.

"Hold up guys! This is Drew, he was turned into a pokemon after some crazy accident I believe. Yes, Diego, he speaks human. He WAS a human before. Aero, he's not a puppy, he's just not fully developed enough for a mightyena. It's what a NORMAL mightyena's size is. Vulcas, he probably has a female owner for his time being a pokemon. He's not taken by it, just surprised Eclipto. No! Don't hurt him Justin! He IS pretty peaceful, I guess Braze," Coryn spoke as he answered all the questions. The pokemon eased up a bit. Drew was still confused.

"So, you're telling me all of these pokemon are yours, they speak English, and they all have names?" Drew questioned absentmindedly. Coryn nodded.

"Yep. In case you're wondering, Diego is an Electrolite from the Crisk Region. I'm the only one to own one that has unbelievable capabilities, so people say. He's mainly an electric type pokemon, but uses several types of techniques. Aero is my trusty charizard, Vulcas is my arcanine, Eclipto is my umbreon, Justin is nidoking, and Braze is dragonite." Coryn finished. Diego was a bright yellow and golden shade and looked part wolf, part dragon. It stood on four legs and two legs and had dragon winds and sharp claws. It had the face, the tail, and part of the body of a wolf. Drew had never seen such a creature.

"So are these all of your pokemon?"

"Nope! Got tons more back home. They're keeping my family safe as I travel. So, now that introductions are over, shouldn't you go back to your trainer?" Coryn offered as Drew just looked down. Coryn could almost catch the drift of what was happening, but looked down with a clueless expression on his face. Arcanine sniffed and examined him closely. Then laughed along with the rest of the pokemon.

"Man, seems we got a case of depression and rejection here! I wonder if, when this kid was human, the person who owns him now was his girlfriend! Haha!" Arcanine cried as Drew just glared at him mindlessly, a growl nearly escaping his lips.

"Calm down guys. Don't be too hard on the kid. I expect him to be about 10, 12 years of age."

"I'm originally 14..," Drew mumbled. Coryn looked at him after his pokemon's laughter was gone.

"14? Well, that seems an odd age to change into a pokemon. Well, just for kicks, I'll tell you that I'm about 16. Just letting ya know in case of anything. So why not scurry back to your trainer and explain things? You can talk in human, just explain your situation and everything'll be better!"

"I'll go if you come with me. Besides, even if I tell her, she'll just get involved and she'll worry more about me. It'll probably worsen my chances of hiding my identity to let her know anyway," Drew's reply came. Coryn just decided to follow the mightyena. After 15 minutes of walking through the crowd, he finally saw May in sight. Drew bounded towards her, who looked quite miserable. Her face showed sorrow and tears were easily recognizable on her face. Drew slowed his pace towards her and stared at her face, whimpering as to cover himself from talking. Coryn was behind the crowd with his pokemon, watching Drew converse with the crying girl.

"So that's his owner at the time…quite a good choice in girl's this kid's got," Coryn mumbled to nobody in particular, but earned a smack from his pokemon.

"What?! I'm just kidding, geez!" Coryn whispered loudly to his pokemon, which gave them all a laugh. Whimpering again, Drew tried to squeeze information from May on why she was so sad. Finally, she broke down in complete sobs as she hugged Drew tightly around the collar. Unable to find what to do, Drew just stood there and consoled her quietly, trying to his hide his very noticeable blush. In the background, Drew failed to hear Coryn and his pokemon make an "awww" sound at the cute scene, though very out of context since one of them was crying her heart out. The hidden group strained their ears once they saw May's mouth start to move.

"Oh Drew! Something horrible just happened to me!" May cried as her tears spilled over Drew's already wet fur.

"Tell me all about it May," Drew mumbled in her ear by accident, which he caught much too late. He cursed at himself. _Crap! I completely blew my cover! Damn! Now she'll want to know!_ Drew mentally slapped himself. Fortunately for him, May was too busy being sad to notice the voice in her ears. She just kept hugging him tightly, almost choking the life out of him.

"Well, today, after your weird evolution, Brad pulled me away from the crowd as you ran away—and he pushed me against a wall –sniff- and he—he tried and successfully kissed me! It was horrible Drew! Then he forced me back into the crowd! And the whole school saw it Drew! Brad ran away after I pushed him off and spread the story! –sniff- Drew I wish you were there to stop him! I was saving my first kiss for somebody special! Now it's wasted!" May shouted silently to only Drew, who visualized the story. Coryn and his pokemon, who were listening quite intently thought her last few sentences were quite sweet, but the story itself was quite sad and horrific. They watched the scene for a bit longer until May's tears finally stopped and she was now only sniffling a bit. Then they decided to show themselves. Walking from behind the crowd, they came into full view for May and Drew to see. May and Drew looked up at the newcomers, whom Drew had met only moments ago. Coryn had his hands in his pockets, his body in a somewhat slouching position. May gasped a bit.

"Aren't you Coryn, that really famous trainer from the Crisk Region?!?" May gasped as a few people stopped to see the famous trainer. Drew was quite surprised to see that May actually knew the guy.

"Yep! That's me! Saw you cryin' and being sad over here and my pokemon and I thought you needed a bit of consoling, though I think somebody beat us to it," Coryn spoke, grinning cheesily at May and Drew, who were still hugging. May just blushed a bit as she let go of Drew, who, only after a few seconds, missed the warmth of May's hug. Drew sighed to himself as he felt like sulking in a corner.

"So what're you doing here, somebody as famous as you? What would you be doing in a school like this?" May asked eagerly, unaware that Brad was walking by and had stopped to see the sight before him. A recently crying May, a famous trainer consoling her, and her mightyena back with her. He glared at the sight and decided to step in. He decided to eavesdrop a bit first.

"Well, I decided to travel a bit before headin' on home to my happy little house in the Crisk Region. I saw this school as the first thing after finishing through the Sinnoh Region and decided it would be interesting. Plus, today is supposedly the day that the students here bring their pokemon, might as well battle a few of them," came Coryn's reply as he had already recalled all of his pokemon beforehand. May had a sudden urge to get his autograph since she would probably only meet him once, but decided that being a fangirl would be bad, plus, she already liked somebody else(coughDrewcough). That's when Brad jumped into the scene. Everybody was startled at his sudden appearance, especially May.

"So, the famous trainer thinks he can flirt with MY girlfriend? Think again!!" Brad shouted as he threw a pokeball at Coryn's feet. The ball popped open to reveal a Raichu that was oddly a different color. Shiny, Drew presumed.

"You can't take my girlfriend without going through me first, you bastard! No famous trainer is going to beat me! I'll defeat you and claim my rightful place as the greatest trainer alive!" Brad yelled, but Coryn decided to keep his cool, which he did all the time without even knowing it.

"You wanna battle me?" Coryn as cluelessly as he stared at the Raichu before him. It had menacing eyes that just glared daggers at him, though even if they did, he couldn't feel them. "I came here for a vacation, not for battling! But since I'm here, might as well." Coryn drew a pokeball that had been hidden on a chain around his neck. Drew had not noticed that one yet and realized that this pokemon he had not yet seen. Everybody watched tentatively as the battle started. The pokeball on the chain was thrown and out of it came a pokemon nobody recognized. A dragon with several razor sharp teeth and knife-like claws. Its black and midnight blue skin clashed as it gave off a more menacing view. The Raichu was immediately intimidated as Brad pulled out a bright pink pokedex. He pointed it towards the dragon as it roared so loudly the ground shook beneath them. The pokedex confirmed that no data was found.

"Incase you're wondering, this is Creuso, my trusty Drundega, a very rare pokemon found only in the most dangerous parts of the Crisk Region. Underestimating this guy isn't too smart. Isn't that right Creuso?" Coryn asked his pokemon as it roared again, this time after nodding its head. "Show them the cool stunt you can do!" Coryn said as the dragon nodded again.

"Very well, Coryn," replied the dragon as everybody "oohed" and "awed" at the talking pokemon, surprising Brad immensely.

"No matter! I'll defeat that overgrown dragon to bits! Raichu! Send them a thunder!" Brad called out. As Raichu shot the thunder, it hit dead on, making Brad smirk in triumph, but met with Coryn serene smile as he closed his eyes, making him look dangerously nice looking. It made chills go up Brad's spine. As he looked again, it seemed, to Brad and everybody else's utmost shock, the thunder had done nothing.

"Creuso, show them a _real_ thunder!" Coryn said lightly as the drundega roared loudly, causing thunder clouds to form in a matter of seconds, showering the Raichu with several thunderbolts. One of them managed to hit, causing the Raichu instant KO. As the clouds disappeared, the crowd was quite shocked to see the Raichu already out from an attack of its own type. Coryn just smiled goofily as Brad, through shock, recalled his pokemon and dashed past the crowd, running from immediate humiliation.

"He seemed nice," was all Coryn said before smiling serenely, making the people around him a bit more enlightened. _I swear to god, he may be an awesome trainer but he's completely clueless! He could probably make an awesome retarded kid if he tried._ Drew thought to himself as he sweatdropped. May sweatdropped too, as she had been thinking the same thing. Coryn recalled Creuso and looked to them, tipping his hat slightly to them and walking off, just as Misty came crashing from the crowd.

"May! Drew! I've been looking for you guys everywhere! Where have you been?!?" Misty shouted as she panted. The crowd had dispersed and school continued without interruption, though Misty failed to hear of Coryn walking through the halls. May decided to tell her about it as Drew preened at himself to busy himself with something. Misty was squealing by the end of their explanation.

"THE Coryn?!? Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?!?" Misty shrieked as Drew covered his ears to avoid becoming deaf.

"Misty, calm down! We'll meet him again, plus, don't you already have Ash?" May said calmly, but added a hint of slyness into her voice as Misty's face turned a bright red.

"Whatever! Anyway, let's go on to the next event!" Misty said, avoiding further conversation involving her and Ash in the same sentence. May just sighed and told Drew to follow. _Yep, this is going to be one heck of a day…_ Drew sighed to himself as he followed obediently. He needed to decide when was the best time to tell May. He had tried before, but now that he could talk, it had gone up a whole new level. The entire situation was rearranged and the question hung in his head as they met up with somebody Drew remembered and never wanted to meet again.

**Me: OOOOO! ****A bit of a ****cliffie****don'tcha**** think**

**Drew: Why do you do this?**

**May: Cause she feels like it! Duh!**

**Drew: May, you make me sound stupid. Tell that to the authoress, who promptly placed her character, which has her favorite name other than ****Creuso****, in the story, just to add a stupid character to replace Ash.**

**Me: Shut up Drew. I added ****Coryn**** because I needed somebody new to brighten up my story, make it more humorous with his retardant behavior. I added just a tiny bit of ****pokeshipping****, though there won't be much. I might consider them being together in the end. ****Anywho****, this was another update. Another one should come up in a few days. Also, just for future reference, on April 2, I'm getting on a plane to Viet Nam. I SERIOUSLY DON'T WANT TO GO! I SWEAR! Viet Nam is just one of those places I hate to be at so close to ****Spring**** and Summer time.**** But from April 2 to April ****somethin****', I'm gone for about a week or so, I won't be able to update. Lucky for me, I won't miss much school since it's during Spring Break. Well, that's ****all the**** announcement I've got.**

**Drew: The authoress would also like to let one of her reviewers know that the book after River of Wind IS out and that she owns the book. She is currently reading it and should be finished in about a few hours tomorrow. Maybe even two hours. That is all.**

**Me: You sound like a robot Drew.**

**Drew: Whatever.**

**Me: No seriously.**

**May: Um, we're going to end it there because this is going to go on for awhile. He hates being wrong, she just likes making fun of him. It'll go on for quite awhile. **

**Me: This was 8 pages long by the way. Really Drew, quit with the robot thing.**

**Drew: NO!**

**May: Bye readers! See you all soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: SWEET! I'M BACK AGAIN!**

**Drew: Ugh….**

**Me: Drew, has it ever occurred to you that you're an ass?**

**Drew: No. Has it ever occurred to you that you suck as an author?**

**May: DREW! HOW COULD YOU?!? THAT'S THE AUTHOR!!!**

**Me****:….**

**Drew: Whatever. ****Too speechless to retort against me?**

**Me****:….**

**Drew: I need you to say something so I can bask in my glory of being right.**

**Me: For once….**

**May: (snickers)**

**Drew: HEY!!**

**Me: I don't own ****Pokemon****. Drew.**

**Drew: Uh…yes?**

**Me: Prepare to be in a WORLD OF PAIN!!!**

**Drew :EEEP**

There before the three was Robert Chorson, the scientist who had undoubtedly changed Drew into a pokemon, though May and Misty didn't know that. Drew just growled at the man, but May and Misty didn't notice as they stared at the man walking away. Drew stopped growling enough to see that Robert was not heading in their general direction. He calmed a bit knowing that his secret was not in danger, but lo and behold, fate had its way of killing Drew's hopes. Yes, our very favorite retardant trainer Coryn has appeared again!

"Yo! Whatsup guys!" Coryn shouted from out of the crowd. The two girls waved excitedly as a feeling grew inside of Drew that he didn't know. He felt the need to growl at Coryn, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it. Okay, maybe he could, but he didn't feel quite like it. Coryn just flicked his hand as they noticed he now had a different hat on. It looked like that hat in Pokemon Battle Revolution on the Cool Guy character. The cowboy hat lookin' thing. Coryn's outlook was actually based on that character.

"You changed your hat?" May asked curiously as Coryn nodded.

"Yep! I have this thing for hats. Don't be surprised if I change hats every so often, several times a day." While they all got settled, some mysterious stranger rustled in the bushes. The group looked towards the bushes as they rustled violently. They all got into battle stance as May called out her squirtle.

"Squirtle! Use water gun on those bushes!" May shouted as squirtle shot a flow of water from its mouth. The rustling in the bushes stopped for a moment before a creature popped out of the bushes. It was a tyranitar, badly wounded no doubt. The three were surprised at first to see it was a pokemon and went over to give it extensive care. May wrapped bandages she found inside of Coryn's backpack around the tyranitar's wounded body as it groaned in pleasure. Once they finished the tyranitar's care, they helped it stand up. It roared in thanks and stood towering above them, looking happily at the four. The group smiled back as they began to walk back towards the picnic. May looked back to see the tyranitar had followed them. It was looking pleadingly at her, as if wanting her to catch it.

"You wanna come with me?" May asked eagerly, hoping extremely hard that it would nod or accept her offer. To her utmost luck, it did. May almost squealed in excitement as she took a pokeball from her fanny pack and captured the tyranitar, who was captured with no fight. Coryn and Misty congratulated May on the great catch. Drew praised her as well, but he was quite occupied with something else. It was also in the bushes, only on the other side. He stared intently at it, but his eyes never left another set of glowing eyes, glaring back at him in pure anger and evil….

**I'm sorry it's so short! It's just that I'm really tired and I've been much too busy all day. I've been extremely tired for no reason this entire week and I apologize for not updating sooner. I hope everybody will wait for the next chapter! I left a bit of a ****cliffie**** there. Enjoy!**


	10. Author Note

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY GUYS!! I've just been so busy lately that I haven't had time. I've got like three projects going on at the same time and they're all due next week! But that leads me to my next announcement. The reason why everything is getting really hectic is because from April 2 to April 12, I'm going to be in Vietnam. I know, that'll mean I won't be updating for awhile, but I'm going to see if I can get anything done over my trip. Not only that, the beginning part of my trip is during my school week, so I have to make up several homework assignments and such. That makes things even worse. And no, I'm not getting any internet over there, so I guess no updating for me. Not only that, I've got a speech tomorrow and I'm really not ready for it right now. My life has just been a bit busy, but once the trip is over, my spring break is over, and all that hectic stuff is over, I can go back to my normal life and I can actually try to raise my grade up. I mean, my grade isn't that bad, actually, it's really good, but missing about three days of school is going to bring my grade down a bit. Well, that's all I've got to say. I'm going to miss you guys! **


End file.
